Kau Mengalihkan Semuanya
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: 'Kenapa aku kepikiran dia terus ya? Hah? Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang setiap mengingatnya.. Kenapa otakku dipenuhi bayang-bayang dirinya saat di mimpi tadi? Haduh.. pikiranku seperti dia yang mengendalikannya...'
1. Pertama kali melihatnya

**- Kau Mengalihkan Semuanya -**

**Ini fic pertamaku.. jadi aku baru pemula, mohon bantuannya... maaf kalo fic nya jelek,abal,aneh dll. Bagi para readers yang mau baca fic ini dan yang mau ngereview,aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak.. yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca fic yang segala-galanya aneh.. jadi,silahkan membaca..**

**Disclaimer : Yoichi Takahashi, not me. Kalau itu aku, sekarang pastinya aku udah terkenal.**

- Urabe POV -

Sore yang cerah bernuansa sejuk, aku sedang berjalan mengelilingi komplek. Aku melihat Nitta yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah toko kecil yang menjual beraneka roti dan kue-kue.

Aku menyapanya.

"Oi! Nitta!" sapaku. Aku berlari kecil menghampiri Nitta.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Nggak! Nggak ada apa-apa, Memang kamu sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Lagi cari makanan aja," jawabnya.

"Ohh... gituu.." sahutku panjang.

"Hmm" sahutnya malas, tanpa ekspresi.

"Setelah ini mau langsung pulang?" tanyaku.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" jawab plus tanyanya.

"Hehe.. Mau main ke rumahmu, boleh kan?"

"Boleh, mau nyontek PR ya?"

"Nggak! Males banget nyontek PR mu.."

"Oh.. Kirain.. Yaudah yok!"

Setelah berjalan menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan berbagai rintangan seperti menyebrang jalan dengan kendaraan yang melaju kencang, melewati gang-gang kecil nan sempit yang berkelok-kelok, tersandung batu kerikil yang -sepertinya memang sengaja ditaruh- di jalanan, kejedot serta tertabrak tiang listrik*?*, menyebrangi nenek-nenek dan anak sekolahan dan lain-lain, Akhirnya aku dan Nitta sampai juga di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Nitta seraya membuka pintu.

"Selamat sore!" ucapku.

Kami pun masuk

"Ada Urabe ya.." sapa ibu Nitta.

"Iya, sore tante.." sapaku balik.

"Mau main?" tanyanya.

"Iya, hehe.. Bosan di rumah terus.." jawabku.

"Yasudah, tante permisi dulu mau belanja.."

"Iya tante"

"Oya Nitta, jangan lupa.." ujar ibu Nitta dengan tatapan beri-Urabe-jus-jeruk-yang-ada-di kulkas-dan-takoyaki-di atas-meja-makan. Nitta mengangguk seakan mengerti tatapan mata ibunya setelah itu ibu Nitta pergi keluar.

Kemudian kami berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar Nitta. Aku duduk di karpet biru laut miliknya.

"Oya, mau ambil minum dulu.." ujar Nitta sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Iya, mau ngapain ya?" ujarku, kemudian berdiri menghampiri meja kecil tempat biasanya untuk menaruh bingkai foto, jam digital atau mungkin handphone.

"Hihi.. Nitta lucu juga.." komentarku sambil tertawa hambar setelah melihat Nitta sedang tertawa sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang bola di tangannya pada sebuah bingkai foto.

'Tapi.. Anak itu.. Dia siapa?' pikirku sambil menatap perempuan di bingkai foto.

"Hey! aku bawa jus jeruk dan takoyaki nih.." Nitta datang.

"Ngagetin aja sih!" ucapku. Hampir aja tuh jantung mau copot dari tempatnya.

Nitta menaruh nampannya di karpet dan menghampiriku yang masih kaget setelah dia datang dan masih memegang bingkai foto miliknya.

"Haha gomen.. Oh, pasti bingung ya itu siapa?" tanya Nitta sambil menunjuk perempuan di bingkai.

"Iya, saudaramu ya?" tanyaku asal.

"Bukan, itu tetanggaku sebelum aku pindah kesini"

"Oh, pantas nggak pernah lihat.."

"Yaudah, tuh jus jeruk sama takoyaki nya!"

"Iya, arigatou!"

"Sama-sama, biasa aja kali.."

"Hehe.. Aku coba ya.."

"Tuh ambil aja, sekalian bungkus buat di rumah, hahaha" candanya, sangat nggak lucu

Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol gaje, ketawa-ketiwi gaje, dan juga bercanda gaje, aku putuskan untuk pulang karna sejam telah berlalu untuk membicarakan dan melakukan hal-hal gaje.

"Eh, yaudah aku pulang.. ya! Arigatou!"

"Iya.."

Aku berlari meninggalkan kediaman Nitta. 'Sudah cukup jalan-jalannya, langsung pulang aja' pikirku.

Ketika aku hampir sampai didepan rumahku, aku merasa ada yang aneh dan kulihat tetangga disebelah rumahku sudah berbeda. 'Sejak kapan tetanggaku pindah?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri, tentunya. Aku berjalan mendekati rumah itu.

Ternyata benar, rumah itu dihuni orang baru.

Saat aku hampir masuk kedalam rumahku, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, sangat cantik sekali. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Kupandanginya dari jauh. Kulihat senyumannya sangat menawan dan membuatku terpana.

' Cantik sekali dia..' Gumamku.

Aku berniat untuk menyapanya, tetapi kelihatannya ia sedang sibuk membereskan barang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk rumah. Tepatnya untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Memikirkan kapan tetangga lamaku pindah. 'Kenapa aku nggak tahu..' pikirku, dan kenapa aku nggak lihat tetangga baruku pindah ke rumah itu. 'Oh.. pasti karna tadi aku main ke rumah Nitta..' tebakku. Setelah lama memikirkan itu, tak sadar aku tertidur.

Saat aku tidur, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum,senyumannya yang sangat indah seperti yang tadi kulihat. Ia berjalan menghampiriku, melemparkan senyumannya padaku. 'Huwa.. jantungku.. kenapa berdetak lebih kencang.. Hampir membuatku.. Jatuh pingsan karna melihatnya serta senyumannya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Susah sekali bersikap biasa' pikirku dalam mimpi. Kami saling berjabatan tangan, memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Aku memperkenalkan diriku, memberitahu namaku. Setelah itu, ia memberitahu namanya. Namanya adalah...

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Urabe... Bangun! Mandi dan segera makan malam!" teriak ibuku sambil mengetuk pintu kemudian pergi menuruni tangga.

Aku terbangun, terduduk. Kemudian mengucek-ngucek mataku. 'Hah? Makan malam? Memangnya ini sudah jam berapa?' tanyaku seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke meja kecil samping tempat tidurku, tepatnya ke arah jam digital berwarna hijau pucat.

08.10 pm

'aku tidur lama sekali.. dari pukul 04.10 pm sampai pukul 08.10 pm..' gumamku. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing setelah diteriaki ibuku yang mengganggu tidurku ini dan mimpiku ini.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku, mengambil handukku yang sudah satu setengah bulan tidak dicuci, pasti sangatlah bau. 'Masa bodo, lah..' pikirku. Tidak perduli dengan kondisi handukku yang bau ini, aku bergegas mandi karna kalau lama, bisa-bisa aku pingsan diteriaki ibuku habis-habisan.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku cepat-cepat memakai kemeja dan celana harianku dan berlari menuruni tangga sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

Duk.. Duk.. Duk.. Duk.. Duk..

"Hei, Urabe.. Baru bangun rupanya.." ucap ayahku menengok ke arahku sebentar dan langsung memfokuskan matanya ke arah TV. 'Huh,benar-benar tidak mau kelewatan acara TV' gumamku kesal.

Tidak perduli dengan komentar ayah, aku langsung menuju meja makan menarik kursi makan dan mendudukinya. Kemudian aku mengambil mangkuk kecil dan mengisinya dengan nasi, setelah itu aku melahapnya ditambah lauk yang telah tersedia.

- End of Urabe POV -

Selesai makan, Urabe kembali ke kamarnya. Kemudian mengerjakan PR dan merapikan buku, lalu ia menuju ranjang dan berbaring diatasnya.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Setelah sejam berbaring di ranjang, Urabe belum juga terpejam. Kemungkinan karna tidur tadi sore. 'Kenapa aku kepikiran dia terus ya? Hah? Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang setiap mengingatnya... Kenapa otakku dipenuhi bayang-bayang dirinya saat di mimpi tadi? Haduh.. pikiranku seperti dia yang mengendalikannya.. Seperti hipnotis, tapi tidak mungkin aku terhipnotis.. Waa.. Aku mau tidur saja deh..' pikir Urabe sambil memegangi jantungnya yang sedang Dag Dig Dug dan langsung beranjak tidur.

Urabe memakai selimutnya, agar terhindar dari dinginnya malam karna memang malam itu entah mengapa udaranya lebih dingin dibanding dengan yang kemarin.

'Hari ini begitu aneh untukku.. Semoga hari esok lebih baik...' ucapnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

-TBC-

**Akhirnya... selesai juga chapter satu.. aneh sumpah.. mohon review nya.. karna itu sangat berarti bagiku dan fic ini.. aku sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran para readers untuk kelangsungan fic ini.. udah ga usah pake lama, yang penting abis baca langsung REVIEWW... Harus RIVIEWWWW...*digetok karna maksa***

**Silahkan... Review please... **


	2. Not only a bad day

**Wah,ketemu lagi dengan saya..**

**Maaf update-nya lamaa.. abisnya laptop-nya lagi dipinjem.. jadi daripada nunggu dibalikin, pake computer ajalah.. **

**Yasud langsung aja baca… setelah itu REVIEW yaaaaaa..**

**- Kau Mengalihkan Semuanya -**

**Disclaimer : Yoichi takahashi,not me**.

Matahari telah menampakkan diri. Walaupun matahari telah menampakkan dirinya, udara masih terasa dingin. Membuat siapa saja yang masih diatas ranjang dan membenamkan diri di selimut enggan bangun dan merasakan kehangatan matahari. Seperti Urabe.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara pintu diketuk seseorang dari luar membuat Urabe terbangun dari tidurnya.

'Siapa sih, ganggu aja.. Masih ngantuk tau..' pikir Urabe. Ia merapatkan selimutnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

- Urabe POV -

"Urabe! Bangun! Kau tidak sekolah? Cepatlah! Nanti telat!" teriak ibuku, kemudian ia kembali ke dapur melanjutkan memasak - sepertinya sih gitu. Seperti biasa ia selalu membangunkanku setiap pagi untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Hoaamm… Hah, ada ap-pa! Jam 06.30 am? Huwaa.. Telat!" teriakku seraya melompat dari ranjang. Kemudian menyambar handuk – yang bau itu, tentunya – dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

'Kalau telat dihukum pula.. Haduh.. tamatlah riwayatku…' ucapku.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku segera mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhku. Kemudian langsung memakai seragam dan menyambar tasku – yang sudah disiapkan sedari kemarin. Setelah mengambil tas, aku berlari menuruni tangga kemudian menuju meja makan.

Baru kali ini aku terlambat, dan baru kali ini ayah sudah duduk di kursi meja makan – tentunya sedang makan - sebelum aku. Biasanya kan, setelah aku.

'Berarti ini tandanya.. Sangat telat sekali..' pikirku.

Dengan cepat, aku langsung meminum susu dan mencomot roti isi mesis dengan susu kental manis.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Aku memakan roti itu sambil berdiri dan jalan-jalan – sekedar mencari kaus kaki. Setelah menemukan kaus kaki sialan – karna baru ketemu setelah dicari selama 10 menit mondar-mandir dan muter-muter di kamar – itu. Segera aku menghampiri rak sepatu – rumah dimana sepatuku tinggal.

Kaus kaki telah dipakai, setelah itu sepatu. Aku memakai sepatu dengan roti yang kugigit di mulut – sedari tadi belum habis karna bingung muter-muter cari kaus kaki sialan itu. Sambil mengigit roti, aku memakai sepatu.

Sambil loncat-loncat menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh – Seperti pemain bola yang akan menendang tendangan jarak jauh. Aku memegangi sepatu, memaksanya masuk – tapi dari tadi nggak mau masuk. Akhirnya masuk juga.

"Pelan-pelan aja.. Jangan tergesa-gesa, Urabe.." ucap ayahku menasihati.

"Hati-hati ntar jatuh.." kali ini ibuku.

Gubrakk..

"Haduh.. Ibu sih pakai bilang, jadi jatuh kan.." ucapku menyalahkan ibuku.

"Kok nyalahin ibu.. Sudah sana.. nanti telat!" elak ibuku.

"yaudahlah… Aku berangkat!"

"Iya.. Hati-hati.." ucap ibuku.

Aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Huh.. Nyumpahin.. Jadi jatuh kan!" kataku.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk berlari. Berhubung sekolahnya dekat, jadi aku berangkat tidak naik bus.

Aku telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Toho. Masih berlari.

Aku terus berlari, tidak memerhatikan jalan. Karna kupikir hanya aku saja yang terlambat. Ternyata tidak. Aku menabrak seorang anak perempuan. Ia terjatuh, aku juga. Buku-bukunya berantakan. Aku pun berdiri, kemudian membantunya bangun. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dia menyambutnya. Setelah ia berdiri, aku membantu merapikan bukunya yang jatuh.

"Murid baru?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"I-iya.." jawabnya, kemudian menoleh kearahku.

Mata kami bertemu.

Aku tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

'A-anak itu.. tetangga ba-baruku?' pikirku.

"Mmm.. go-gomen.. a-aku tidak me-merhatikan ja-jalan.." ucapku.

'Kenapa jadi gagap? Aneh…' gerutuku.

"T-ti-tidak apa-apa kok.." ujarnya.

'Kenapa dia juga gagap?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Eh.. Ma-maaf ya.. aku duluan.. Nanti telat.." ucapku.

"I-iya.. Tak apa.." katanya.

Aku langsung berlari meniggalkannya di koridor sekolah. Aku menengok kebelakang. Kulihat, dirinya masih berdiri mematung. Aku pun langsung menengok ke depan, menghindari tatapan matanya.

Setelah 3 menit berlari di sepanjang koridor, akhirnya sampai juga di kelasku.

**8 B**

Aku pun membuka pintu kelas. Ternyata sensei belum datang. Keadaan kelas pun sangat gaduh. Ada yang ngegosip lah, - Sanae dkk - ada yang kejar-kejaran, – Masao dan Kazuo, Tachibana bersaudara – dan ada yang teriak-teriak gaje – yaitu Ishizaki.

'fyuh.. untung saja..' ucapku.

"Hoi, Urabe! Dari mana aja?" Tanya Masao yang lsudah berhenti kejar-kejaran.

"Tau nih.. Mana telat dan keringetan pula.." sambung Kazuo.

"Ya dari rumah, bangun telat abis lari nih capek bener.." jawabku.

"Oh.. Dari rumah siapa?" Tanya Nitta tiba-tiba.

"Dari rumahku lah.. Masa rumahmu!" jawabku.

"ya.. Kirain rumah nenek.." tambah Ishizaki yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingku.

"Ngaco!" teriakku.

"Bisa aja rumah pacar.." tambah Matsuyama sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

"Nggak punya ya.." responku.

"Bohong ah.." kali ini Hyuga.

"Ngapain bohong! Sana ah! Baru sampe udah di tanyain yang ngaco begitu.." ujarku.

"Ngusir…." Teriak mereka serempak.

"Hahaha.."

Baru mereka kembali ketempat masing-masing, sensei datang.

"Untung tadi udah kamu usir, kalau nggak.. Gawat tuh.." ucap teman sebangku ku, Takeshi.

"Iya.. Memang aku penyelamat.." ucapku kepedean.

"Pede betul.." sahutnya.

"Harus!" tanggapku.

"Pagi, anak-anak.." sapa sensei.

"Pagi, sensei.." sahut siswa-siswi.

"Maaf, sensei telat.. Karna harus mengurusi perpindahan siswi baru.." ujar sensei.

"Oh.."

"Murid baru?"

"Asyik.."

"Siswi baru?"

"Yeah.."  
"Sepertinya.. Cantik.."

"Huh, anak baru ya?"

"Temanku tambah.."

"Merepotkan.."

"Kaya' nya seru.."

"Wah.."

"Tidak.."

"Yes!"

"….."

"Tambah deh, pacarku.."

"Wow.. seru nih.."

Begitulah ekspresi teman-temanku, sampai kelas jadi berisik.

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan berisik!" teriak sensei.

"Silahkan masuk, nak…" ucap sensei mengarah pada pintu kelas, tepatnya anak baru itu.

Anak itu pun berjalan memasuki kelas kami.

Saat anak itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kami, aku tersentak. Kulihat Nitta juga.

"Dia.. Sepertinya tetangga ku!" teriakku.

"Dia.. Teman lama ku!" teriak Nitta.

Aku dan Nitta teriak secara bersamaan.

"Kalian… Sudah mengenalnya?" Tanya sensei.

Aku dan Nitta mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Wah.. Kebetulan sekali.. Bagus itu! Jadi kalian mudah berteman dengannya!" seru sensei.

"Iya.." sahut murid-murid.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri…" ucap sensei pada anak itu.

"Baik.." ujar anak itu sambil mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan namaku.. Ayumi Nishaki.. Panggil saja Yumi.. Aku pindahan dari SMP Furano, Hokkaido.. Salam kenal.." ucap anak itu.

"Wow… Keren.."

"Hebat.."

"Kenapa pindah ya?"

"Jauh sekali.."

"Hokkaido dimana sih.."*?*

"Hokkaido kan jauh.."

"Pasti dia pintar.."

"Pasti!"

"Jelas!"

"Sepertinya.."

"Cantiknya.."

"Hei.. Jangan sampai ngiler begitu dong!"

"Iihh.. menjijikkan.."

" Eh.. Biasa aja dong!"

Bermacam-macam komentar teman-temanku, kelas pun jadi tambah gaduh dan bising. Sementara anak baru itu hanya diam mematung sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah! Ngobrolnya nanti saja di istirahat!" teriak sensei.

"Hmm.. Yumi kamu duduk di sebelah Yayoi.. Di barisan pertama, 3 dari belakang.." ucap sensei pada Yumi.

"I-iya sensei.."

'Barisan pertama, 3 dari belakang? Aku duduk di barisan kedua, 3 dari belakang.. Berarti? Aku duduk dekat dia dong.. Wah.. nggak apa-apa deh, biar semangat belajar.. Hehe' pikirku.

Yumi berjalan ke kursinya atas petunjuk sensei.

Yumi semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dan cepat tidak seperti biasanya.

'Kenapa lagi dengan jantungku? Aneh sekali…' gumamku sambil memegangi dadaku, tepatnya jantungku.

- End of Urabe POV -

Semakin mendekat..

- Yumi POV -

'Anak itu kan.. Yang tadi menabrakku.. Aku duduk dekatnya lagi.. Bagaimana ini.. Hah? Ada apa dengan jantungku.. jadi berdetak lebih cepat.. Tadi biasa saja, kenapa sekarang berbeda? Tapi.. Tidak sakit.. Tapi kenapa?' tanyaku dalam hati sambil memegangi jantungku.

Semakin mendekat.. Jantungku tambah berdetak lebih cepat..

'Ada apa ini?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri, masih memegangi jantungku.

Semakin mendekat.

Akhirnya aku sampai pada kursi kosong yang akan kududuki. Aku duduk di kursiku kemudian melepaskan tasku dan menaruhnya di laci kolong meja. Detakan jantungku semakin tambah cepat.

"Ssst.. Mmm.. Yu-Yumi.."

Anak laki-laki yang tadi menabrakku berbicara padaku.

"Hah..? Haduh.. Eh.. A-ada apa um.." tanyaku kaget.

"Urabe, Urabe Hanji.. Eh.. Kaget ya.. Ma-maaf.. " sambungnya.

"Eh.. I-iya.. Hanji-san.. Ng-gak apa-apa.. Ada apa?" tanyaku tergagap,masih karna kaget dan gugup.

"Panggil aku Urabe aja.. Ma-maaf soal yang tadi ya.." ucap Urabe.

"I-iya, nggak apa-apa kok.." ujarku.

"Biasa aja.. Nggak usah gugup dan gagap.." ucapnya.

"I-iya… Nggak ta-tahu kenapa ja-jadi gagap.. Mu-mungkin masih.. Ka-kaget.." ujarku.

Detakan jantungku semakin tambah cepat. Lagi. Padahal tadi sudah agak mendingan, tapi sekarang tambah cepat 2x lipat. Aku memegangi jantungku, detakannya sungguh sangatlah cepat.

"Eh.. Yumi.." panggil Urabe.

"I-iya.. Kenapa?" sahutku.

"Kenapa kamu megangin Ja-jantungmu? Sakit?" tanyanya, dari raut mukanya terlihat khawatir. 'Menghawatirkan aku? Tak mungkin..' tanyaku dalam hati.

"E-eh.. Nggak apa-apa.. Ng-nggak sakit kok.." jawabku.

Aku langsung menurunkan tanganku dari dekat jantung.

"Trus kenapa dipegangi begitu?" tanyanya, kelihatan masih diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Ng-nggak tahu.. Rasanya aneh.." jawabku.

'Aneh? Mungkin rasanya sepertiku.. Berdetak lebih cepat, tapi kenapa?' tebak Urabe dalam hati.

"Anak-anak.. Keluarkan buku bahasa Jepang!" ucap sensei.

"Baik sensei!"

"Nanti lagi ya.." ucapnya.

"I-iya.." jawabku.

- End of Yumi POV -

Setelah sejam belajar pelajaran bahasa Jepang, bel istirahat berbunyi.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

"Yes! Akhirnya istirahat.." teriak para murid.

"Baiklah.. Silahkan istirahat.." ucap sensei.

Setelah ditinggal sensei, meja Yumi langsung padat pengunjung.

"Yumi.. Ke kantin bareng kami yuk!" ajak salah satu anak perempuan. 2 orang di belakangnya hanya tersenyum kearah Yumi.

"Yumi.. Sama aku aja!"

"Aku aja! Aku traktir nih.."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Teriakan para murid membahana di ruang kelas yang lumayan besar.

Akhirnya Yumi keluar dari sekumpulan anak-anak yang ingin mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin bersama Sanae dkk.

Urabe dkk juga pergi ke kantin.

Di kantin.

"Mbak! Jus alpukat satu!"

"Jus jeruknya satu, bu!"

"Nasi goreng dua!"

"Bakso seporsi!"

"Mie ayam!"

"Mie ramen!"

"Es teh manis tiga gelas!"

"Takoyaki!"

"Yakiniku!"

"Sushi!"

"Es campur!"

"Es teler!"

"Air mineral cukup.."

"Haduh.. nih kantin rame bener.." ucap Izawa.

"Yaudah sih.. Nyelak aja yuk!" ajak Taki.

"Yok!" teriak Kisugi.

"Aku juga!" Masao menoleh kearah Kazuo dengan tatapan mau-nggak-daripada-lama-nungguin.

Sementara Kazuo hanya ngangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju.

"Woi! Pada kaga inget apa! **BU-DA-YA-KAN AN-TRI!" **teriak Tsubasa dengan nafsunya.

"Inget! Inget! Tapi,lupa-lupain ajalah.." ujar Matsuyama.

"Nggak boleh begitu!" teriak Misaki setuju dengan perkataan Tsubasa.

Sementara Misugi dan Wakabayashi hanya ngangguk-ngangguk setuju perkataan Tsubasa dan Misaki.

"Kali ini aja kok.." ucap Takeshi memohon.

"Iya tuh.. Aku setuju sama Takeshi!" ucap Nitta.

"Aku juga!" ucap Hyuga berapi-api.*?*

"Aku.."

"Setuju nggak Urabe?" tanya Soda memotong pembicaraan Urabe.

Semuanya pun menengok kearah Urabe penuh tanda tanya karna takut ucapannya sama kaya' keinginan mereka atau tidak.

"Aku.."

"Heh! Biasa aja dong lihatnya!" teriak Urabe.

"Lagian lama.. Ya kita pada penasaran.." ucap Kisugi.

"Yadah, maaf…" ucap Izawa.

"Aku.. Ikut-ikutan aja deh.. Hehe" jawab Urabe sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah?" tanya semua bingung sambil sweatdrop.

"Yaudahlah.. Kali ini aja kita nyelak.. Karna kalau pakai ngantri keburu masuk.." ucap Tsubasa.

"Bener juga.." ucap semua.

Urabe dkk pun berjalan mendekat penjual makanan dan minuman di kantin.

Urabe, Nitta, Takeshi dan Ishizaki : Beli Takoyaki.

Izawa, Taki, Kisugi dan Wakabayashi : Beli Yakiniku.

Misaki, Misugi, Tsubasa dan Matsuyama : Beli Mie ramen.

Masao, Kazuo, Soda dan Hyuga : Beli Sushi.

Setelah mereka semua sudah membeli makanannya, mereka langsung cari tempat duduk yang kosong, di paling pojok. Mereka tidak memperhatikan bahwa Urabe masih terjebak di antrian – karna sumpek banget nggak ada celah jadi dia ngantri.

Setelah berhasil, Urabe langsung keluar dari kerumunan orang sambil membawa takoyakinya mencari sosok teman-temannya. Setelah tahu ada di paling pojok, dia langsung berlari – karna takut bel masuk berbunyi sebelum ia makan Takoyakinya - menghampiri meja mereka.

Brukk.. Prang..

"Hah? Takoyaki ku…" teriak Urabe menangisi Takoyakinya yang jatuh dengan piring yang pecah berantakan.

"Aduh.. Sa-sakit.." ucap seseorang yang ditabrak Urabe.

"Eh… Yu-Yumi? Kamu kena pecahan piring Takoyakiku ya?" tanya Urabe pada anak itu, Yumi.

"Uhh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yumi.

"Yumi.. Tanganmu berdarah.. Banyak banget.. Aku antar ke UKS ya.. ini kan, karna aku.." ucap Urabe langsung menggendong Yumi.

"Eh?" Tanpa pikir panjang Yumi hanya mengangguk karna tangannya tambah perih, ia setuju-setuju aja.

Urabe pun langsung berlari menggendong Yumi ke UKS. Sementara Yumi hanya menundukkan kepala karna di pipinya ada semburat merah, sangatlah merah karna malu ditonton seluruh murid yang berada di koridor.

"Ada yang lihat Urabe nggak? Dari tadi aku nggak lihat.." tanya Soda celingak-celinguk, tengok kanan tengok kiri.

-TBC-

**Author note : ceritanya Urabe dkk sekolah di SMP Toho kelas 8, termasuk Nitta dan takeshi.**

**Jiahh.. akhirnya UPDATE!**

**Jangan sampe lupa! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Review please…**


	3. Pertemuan tak terduga

**Yap ini update lagi.. Susah juga kalo ngetiknya di computer.. Ga bisa sambil tiduran sih.. huhu.. Nih fic makin aneh aja dah.. Meleset ama judul.. Dah lah, langsung aja..**

**- Kau Mengalihkan Semuanya - **

**Disclaimer : tetep Yoichi takahashi bukan saya..**

Urabe terus berlari di sepanjang koridor sambil menggendong Yumi yang tengah kesakitan karna tangannnya terkena pecahan piring takoyakinya Urabe.

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu UKS.

Bruukk.. Kriieet..

Suara pintu UKS ditendang kaki Urabe pun terbuka.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menendang pintu itu? Tidak sopan!" tanya dan teriak guru yang bekerja di UKS – ga tau namanya apa.

"Maaf saya buru-buru.. Tolong obati dia, sensei.." jawab plus pinta – atau perintah, mungkin.. – Urabe. Kemudian ia segera menurunkan Yumi dari gendongannya ke ranjang UKS, Yumi pun duduk diatas ranjang tersebut.

"Kenapa bisa jadi kaya' begini?" tanya guru – sebut guru ajalah.. – itu pada Yumi.

"Tadi.." baru Yumi mengucapkan satu kata, Urabe memotongnya.

"Tadi dia bertabrakkan denganku di kantin.. Piring takoyakiku pecah dan kena tangannya.. Itu salahku, aku yang menabraknya.." jelas Urabe.

"Kenapa kamu yang menjawabnya?" tanya guru tersebut.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa.." jawab Urabe.

"Memang benar perkataannya? Um.. Siapa namamu murid baru?" tanya guru itu – lagi.

"Yumi, Ayumi Nishaki. Cih.. Itu namanya, memang sensei tidak tahu apa?" jawab Urabe.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Urabe Hanji.. Lebih baik kamu keluar sana!" teriak guru itu.

"Cih.. Ngusir! Baik.. aku keluar!" teriak Urabe kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan kasar.

Brukk..

"Anak aneh! Memang benar perkataannya tadi?" tanya guru itu pada Yumi.

"I-iya benar.. Penjelasannya dan namaku.." jawabku.

"Aku ambil obatnya dulu ya.." ucap guru itu.

"Iya.." ucap Yumi.

Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit*lama banget..* guru itu datang membawa obat merah dan kapas. Kemudian ia memberikan Yumi obat merah, setelah itu lukanya dibalut agar tidak terkena debu. Setelah selesai, Yumi berterimakasih pada guru itu dan segera ke kelas.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas Urabe hanya menggerutu.

"Cih, dasar sensei menyebalkan! Memangnya apa salahku?" ucapnya kesal.

"U-Urabe!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Urabe pun menoleh.

"Yumi? Sudah?" tanya Urabe.

"Su-sudah.." jawabnya.

"Gomen sudah menabrakmu dua kali hari ini.." ucap Urabe.

"Ti-tidak apa.. A-arigatou ya.." ucapnya.

"A-arigatou?" tanya Urabe.

"I-iya.. u-untuk yang ta-tadi.." ucapnya langsung menunduk karna mukanya memerah.

"Hn" Urabe hanya ber-Hn ria karna mukanya juga memerah.

Setelah itu, hening.

Sampailah Urabe dan Yumi ke kelasnya, 8 B.

Kriet..

Urabe membuka pintu. Yumi pun langsung menuju kursinya.

"Hei darimana saja kau?" tanya Takeshi, teman sebangku Urabe.

"Dari UKS" jawabnya.

"Hah?" tanya Takeshi bingung.

Kemudian Urabe duduk di kursinya. Setelah kedatangan Urabe, temannya yang tadi ikut bersamanya ke kantin langsung mendatangi meja Urabe. Kontan langsung padat pengunjung.

"Hei, darimana saja?" tanya Nitta.

"Tau nih, nggak nongol-nongol*?* udah ditungguin juga.." ucap Kazuo.

"Sampai-sampai si Ishizaki keriput tuh.." ucap Masao nengok ke Ishizaki.

"Apa lagi? Cari gara-gara?" tanya Ishizaki monyong.

"Hehe.. Ampun.. Nggak jadi deh.." jawab Masao sambil mundur-mundur – ke belakang lah.

"Heh, abis dari taman ya ya? Ngaku deh.." tanya Matsuyama.

"Tadi aku abis dari UKS, nganterin korban kecelakaan di kantin tadi.." jelas Urabe.

"Kecelakaan?" tanya Wakabayashi.

"Kok ke UKS? Nggak ke Rumah Sakit aja.." tanya Soda bingung.

"Cuma kecelakaan kecil.. Tangan si 'Korban' berdarah kena piring takoyakiku.." jelas Urabe pada teman-temannya yang sedang dilanda *bencana* bingung.

"Oh.. Eh, korban?" tanya Ishizaki cengo'.

"Kecil? Kalo parah gimana?" tanya Misugi.

"Memang siapa yang kau bilang 'Korban' itu?" tanya Soda.

"Iya tuh.. Siapa si 'Korban'?" tanya Misaki.

"Eh.. A-Ayumi.. Eh, maksudku Yu-Yumi.." jawab Urabe gagap.

"Hah? Kenangan pertama masuk sekolah ini, menyedihkan dong…" ucap Ishizaki lebay.

"Jangan lebay!" teriak mereka minus Urabe.

Hening. Tiba-tiba Takeshi memecah keheningan.

"Oh.. pantas, tadi masuk bareng Yumi.." ucap Takeshi.

"Hah?" tanya Kazuo kaget.

"Jangan-jangan.." ucap Taki.

"Urabe Hanji.." ucap Kisugi menambahkan.

"Itu.." sambung Izawa.

"Sudah.." tambah Misaki.

"Punya.." sambung Tsubasa.

"Pa.." tambah Hyuga.

"car.." sambung Misugi, jadilah kalimat yang padu.

"Hmm.." gumam Wakabayashi.

"Berisik! Tahu darimana? Sok tahu!" sanggah Urabe.

"Aku hanya bilang 'jangan-jangan' kok.." elak Taki.

"Tadi aku manggil kamu doang kok.. Pakai nama lengkap, hehe." Ucap Kisugi.

"Aku mau bilang 'sudah diobati belum' si Yumi itu.. Eh, kalimatku dipotong sama Tsubasa.." jelas Misaki bohong.

"Bohong!" seru mereka minus Urabe.

"Aku anak baik nggak mungkin bohong.." ucap Misaki.

"Oh, jadi kamu khawatir sama Yumi ya.. ceilah, pakai bohong segala.." seru Hyuga.

"Dia kan anak baru.." sanggah Misaki.

"Lalu? Nggak ada hubungannya!" teriak Tsubasa.

"Ng.. Eh.. Hehe.. Um.. Piss!" ucap Misaki sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang dilipat tiga membentuk huruf V.

"Ngaku kan akhirnya! Dia tuh udah aku tolongin jadi nggak mungkin kenapa-kenapa! Jadi jangan khawatirin dia!" teriak Urabe.

"Hah? Kenapa kau Urabe? Teriak-teriak? Kesurupan setan apaan?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Kaya'nya Urabe teriak-teriak karna dia marah sama Misaki kali.. Tadi kan Misaki khawatir sama Yumi.." ucap Hyuga.

"Mungkin.." ucap Soda mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Trus tadi aku lagi nunjuk Sanae.. Kenapa tadi dia teriak, tapi kalian nggak nengok.." ucap Izawa ngarang.

Kontan semua nengok kearah Izawa.

"Kenapa sih? Aku cakep jangan dilihatin gitu dong.."

"Cih.." ucap mereka kompak dan menengok kearah lain.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bel tanda waktu istirahat telah habis berbunyi.*dari tadi baru bunyi sekarang, lama amat..*

Orang-orang yang habis ngumpul di tempat duduk Urabe pun langsung bubar kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Mikami-sensei pun memasuki kelas.

"Keluar kan buku pelajaran Matematika!" perintahnya.

Murid-murid pun mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Matematika.

"Yap, buka halaman 132 dan kerjakan soalnya!" perintahnya lagi.

Murid-murid pun menurut kemudian membuka halaman tersebut kemudian mengerjakannya.

Sejam berlalu.

"Wakabayashi.. Ngerti nomer 13 nggak?" tanya Soda yang duduk disebelah Wakabayashi.

"Ngerti dong.. Emang napa?" tanyanya.

"Aku nggak ngerti.." jawab Soda.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kasih tau dong…" pinta Soda.

"Hah? Nggak deh.." tolaknya.

"Pelit.. Kasih tau caranya deh.. Ya ya?" pinta Soda sambil mohon-mohon – menampakkan muka melas.

"Gimana ya? Ya deh.." jawabnya.

"Ya udah cepet.." teriak Soda pelan seperti berbisik.

"Ya ya.. Nih, yang didalam kurung itu harus di..."

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bel pulang berbunyi. Wakabayashi pun tak jadi member tahu Soda.

"Anak-anak lanjutkan untuk PR saja.. Selamat siang.." kata sensei kemudian ia keluar kelas.

"Yah, langsung kasih tau jawabannya aja lah.." pinta Soda frustasi nggak tau jawabannya.

"Nggak bisa itu!" teriak Wakabayashi.

"Ah, pelit!" teriak Soda.

"Lagian gitu aja nggak tau!" teriak Wakabayashi.

"Aku kan emang rada bego orangnya maklumin dong.." ucap Soda kemudian pundung di bawah meja.

"Udah lah, Wakabayashi.. Kasih tau aja.." ujar Tsubasa.

"Iya.. Dia ngaku bego ini.. Kasihan tau…" ucap Ishizaki dengan muka innocent.

"Huh, mentang-mentang aku ngaku bego enak banget kamu katain begitu!" teriak Soda masih di bawah meja.

"Ini! Aku kasihan lihat mukamu.." ucap Wakabayashi menyerahkan bukunya dengan hati setengah ikhlas setengah nggak.

"Hehe.. Arigatou Wakabayashi.. Ini sudah.." ucap Soda sambil cengar-cengir gaje setelah menuliskan jawaban Wakabayashi di bukunya.

"Yasudah nyok pulang!" seru Soda.

"Urabe, ayo pulang…" ajak Nitta.

"Kalian pulang duluan aja, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu.." tolak Urabe menyuruh temannya pulang duluan.

"Oh, baik" ucap Tsubasa.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Urabe berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah. Kemudian berhenti didepan pintu perpustakaan dan membuka pintunya. Ia langsung menghampiri rak buku di paling ujung kemudian mengambil 3 buah buku dan segera menghampiri penjaga perpustakaan untuk meminta izin bahwa dirinya meminjam buku perpustakaan.

Urabe pun langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Suara handphone bergetar disaku kemeja Yumi saat ia sedang mencuci tangan di toilet. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan masuk dari ibunya.

**Yumi kau langsung pulang ya.. Tak usah kemana-mana, cepat..**

**From : Ibu.**

Yumi langsung keluar dari toilet. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya, ia takut ada apa-apa di rumah.

Brukk.. Dukk..

Yumi membuka matanya, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki sedang menciumnya. Melumat bibir pink miliknya. Ia tersadar. Sebenarnya ia sedikit menikmatinya. Ya sedikit.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

"E-eh?" gumam Yumi kaget.

"Eh.. Umm.. Go-gomen.." ucap laki-laki itu.

"Urabe?" tanya Yumi. Ya, laki-laki itu adalah Urabe.

"Maaf, aku menabrakmu lagi.." ucapnya sambil merapikan buku perpustakaan yang dipinjamnya.

"Ta-tak ap-pa.. Go-gomen aku ha-harus pergi.." ucap Yumi tergagap sambil menunduk, menutup mukanya dengan poninya – Karna mukanya sudah semerah tomat – kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Urabe.

Urabe berdiri kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Yumi. Ditariknya tangan mungil Yumi untuk berhenti.

"Gomen.. Apa aku boleh pulang bareng kau?" tanya Urabe. Masih memegang tangan Yumi.

"Umm.." gumam Yumi bingung karna tangannya dipegang Urabe. Tapi kenapa bingung? Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat seperti tadi saat Urabe err.. menciumnya.

"Karna rumah kita berdekatan, tidak salah kan?" tanya Urabe tenang.

"I-iya.." jawab Yumi.

'Bisa sekali ia begitu tenang setelah kejadian tadi.. Padahal aku malu dan kaget.. Walaupun sempat senang.. Eh? Kenapa aku senang? Sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi' pikir Yumi.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Hening. Tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara. Sampai akhirnya Urabe mengeluarkan suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Yumi.. Maaf yang tadi itu ya.." ucapnya.

"I-iya.." ucap Yumi masih gagap.

'Kenapa aku selalu gagap bila bersamanya?' tanya Yumi dalam hati.

– TBC –

**Yap dah di update, abis baca tinggalin REVIEW nya ya.. biar Author bisa lanjutin nih fic sesuai yang para readers mau.. padahal ga pernah bisa memuaskan para readers.. huhuhu.. maaf yak.. *ditendang readers karna ga bisa memuaskan readers* Yap lah.. jangan lupa, REVIEW.. **

**REVIEW please..**


	4. jealousy

**Yuhuu.. Update! Yey! Update lagi! Tapi lama.. *digebukin readers* huhuhu.. **

**Yo, langsung baca aja.. setelah itu.. REVIEW! **

**- Kau Mengalihkan Semuanya - **

**Disclaimer : masih bukan saya, tetep Yoichi Takahashi.**

"Yasudah, sampai bertemu besok ya.." ucap Urabe dengan memberikan senyum pada Yumi ketika telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"I-iya.." ucap Yumi kemudian ia segera membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Yumi.

"Ah, Yumi.. Sudah pulang rupanya, gimana tadi di sekolah?" tanya Ibu Yumi.

"Baik, kenapa tadi Ibu sms? Ada apa, bu?" tanya Yumi bingung karna rumah sepi, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh, itu.. Tadi temanmu mau kesini.. " jawabnya.

"Siapa? Trus kenapa?" tanya Yumi bingung.

"Itu, teman lamamu di sekolah yang dulu, ibu lupa namanya.. Dia sudah sampai di bandara, tadi dia nelpon ke rumah.. Mungkin minta jemput, kamu ke bandara gih.." jelasnya.

"Oh, tapi orangnya yang mana? Temanku banyak.." Tanya Yumi masih bingung dengan penjelasan ibunya.

"Sudah jemput saja, nanti juga ketemu.." ucapnya.

"Baiklah.." ucap Yumi kemudian menaruh tasnya di lantai kemudian memakai sepatunya lagi dan berlari keluar.

Setelah membuka gerbang, Yumi langsung menuju halte bus.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Urabe!" teriak Ibu Urabe dari lantai dasar.

Duk.. Duk.. Duk.. Duk.

Suara Urabe berlari menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Urabe.

"Tolong belikan ibu gula, gulanya habis.. Beli di minimarket yang dekat halte ya.. Ini uangnya.." perintah Ibunya.

"Baik.." ucap Urabe loyo, karna ia paling malas bila di suruh-suruh Ibunya.

Kemudian Urabe membuka pintu dan gerbang. Ia langsung berlari menuju minimarket.

Sesampainya di minimarket, Ia langsung mencari gula kemudian membayarnya di kasir.

Setelah keluar dari minimarket, Urabe melihat Nitta dan Yumi sedang mengobrol di kursi halte.

"Sedang apa mereka?" tanya Urabe sinis.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Kamu mau kemana Yumi?" tanya Nitta.

"Mau ke bandara, mau ikut?" jawab plus ajak Yumi.

"Memang mau ngapain ke sana?" tanya Nitta bingung.

"Mau jemput teman, katanya mau ke rumahku.. Aku tahu juga dari Ibuku.." jelas Yumi.

"Oh, siapa dan darimana?" tanya Nitta.

"Aku nggak tahu orangnya, katanya dia dari sekolah kita yang dulu.. Ibuku lupa namanya.." jawab Yumi.

"Mungkin aku kenal.. Aku ikut ya.." ucap Nitta.

"Ya boleh, jadi lebih ramai nantinya.." ucap Yumi.

"Yasudah, busnya sudah datang.. Ayo naik.." ucap Nitta.

Kemudian mereka menaiki bus tersebut dan bus pun melaju cepat.

"Mau kemana mereka? Berduaan pula!" tanya Urabe kesal, tapi kenapa ia kesal?.

'Kenapa aku kesal? Memang kenapa kalau mereka berduaan begitu?' tanya Urabe dalam hati.

'Tapi kenapa hatiku nggak ikhlas? Kenapa? Aku cemburu gitu? Tidak mungkin! Tapi kenapa?' tanya Urabe bingung dengan perasaannya.

'Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pulang kemudian langsung ke kamar, daripada aku terus mematung disini melihat mereka.' Pikir Urabe.

Kemudian Urabe berjalan kearah rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Urabe hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang ada di pinggir jalan. Kekesalannya memuncak. Tapi dirinya sendiri tak tahu karna apa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu muncul, entah penyebabnya apa. Tapi kenapa perasaan itu muncul saat ia melihat Yumi dan Nitta bersama? Ia sendiri masih bingung.

Setelah sampai, Urabe langsung membuka pintu dengan lemas. Lebih loyo dari tadi, saat dirinya di suruh membeli gula. Kemudian ia menaruh gula itu di meja makan dan langsung menuju kamar. Tidak ada suara berisik tangga saat Urabe menaikinya.

Urabe memutuskan bermain PSP untuk memulihkan pikirannya kembali.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Mana orangnya?" tanya Nitta sesampainya mereka di bandara.

"Nggak tau.." ucap Yumi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Coba telpon Ibumu.." saran Nitta.

"Baik, mungkin Ibu tau" ucap Yumi sambil memenceti tombol di Handphone-nya.

"Halo? Ada apa Yumi?" tanya seseorang di seberang, yaitu Ibu Yumi.

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanya Yumi.

"Dia siapa? Memang sudah sampai di bandara?" tanya Ibunya.

"Sudah, tadi dia bilang tunggu dimana?" tanya Yumi.

"Oh, katanya dia tunggu di dekat taksi" jawab Ibunya.

"Yasudah.. Akan kucari" ucap Yumi.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

"Katanya dia tunggu di dekat taksi" ucap Yumi pada Nitta.

"Ayo!" ucap Nitta.

Mereka berlari menghampiri taksi-taksi yang berparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Sepertinya dia orangnya" ucap Nitta sambil menunjuk seseorang ketika mereka telah sampai di dekat taksi-taksi.

"Dia seperti.. Rin!" teriak Yumi.

"Dia seperti.. Rin!" teriak Nitta.

Mereka berteriak bersamaan. Seseorang yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun menengok ke belakang – Tempat Nitta dan Yumi berada.

"Wah betul!" teriak Yumi.

"Yumi kan?" tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk kearah Yumi.

"Iya!" jawab Yumi.

"Dan kamu.. Nitta!" tunjuk orang itu kearah Nitta.

"Iya betul.. Sudah lama ya nggak ketemu.." ucap Nitta.

"Iya, kok kamu bisa sama Nitta, Yum?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Kami satu sekolah lagi, Rin.." jawab Yumi pada orang itu, Rin.

"Wah, serunya" ucap Rin.

"Yasudah, ayo ke rumahku, Rin" ajak Yumi.

"Naik bus?" tanya Rin.

"Iya" jawab Yumi.

"Ayo cepat, busnya datang.." ucap Nitta.

Mereka bertiga pun menaiki bus.

"Kamu kesini sendirian?" tanya Nitta.

"Iya" jawab Rin.

"Memang lagi liburan ya?" tanya Yumi.

"Iya" jawab Rin.

Setelah bus telah sampai di halte yang sama, – saat Yumi dan Nitta tadi naik bus ke bandara – mereka bertiga pun turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju rumah Yumi.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Ayo terus! Bunuh dia! Hancurkan!" teriak Urabe saat ia memainkan PSP. Kekesalannya masih belum hilang. Ia membayangkan lawannya di PSP itu Nitta, ingin ia basmi dan hilangkan dari muka bumi. Tapi, tidak mungkin.. Kejam sekali dirinya membunuh sahabatnya yang sejak kelas 5 SD. Ia pun membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Kemudian ia lempar PSP itu ke kasurnya dan berlari keluar rumah. Ibunya hanya bisa bingung melihat tingkah anaknya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Urabe berjalan menuju danau, mungkin pikirannya tadi bisa pergi setelah ia ke danau.

Tiba-tiba penglihatannya dikagetkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan. Lagi. Yaitu pemandangan Nitta, Yumi dan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi perasaannya tidak seperti tadi, saat Nitta dan Yumi hanya berdua. Tidak bertiga seperti sekarang. Ia Nampak sedikit lega karna Nitta dan Yumi tidak lagi berduaan.

"Hah, sejak Kapan Nitta akrab dengan Yumi? Dan itu siapa? Aku belum pernah lihat.." tanya Urabe bingung.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Eh Yumi, aku ke rumah Urabe ya?" ucap Nitta.

"I-iya" ucap Yumi gagap, saat mendengar nama Urabe disebut.

"Rin, ayo masuk" ajak Yumi.

Mereka berdua pun masuk.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara pintu rumah Urabe diketuk oleh Nitta.

Ibu Urabe pun keluar.

"Ada apa Nitta?" tanya Ibu Urabe.

"Ada Urabe?" tanya Nitta.

"Sepertinya tak ada, dia sedang keluar" jawab Ibu Urabe.

"Keluar? Dia pergi kemana?" tanya Nitta.

"Tidak tahu, tadi ia langsung keluar nggak bilang-bilang" jawab Ibu Urabe.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Nitta bingung.

"Tidak tahu, dia aneh.. Tadi setelah beli gula ia langsung ke kamar, kemudian ia keluar lagi tanpa bilang-bilang langsung lari keluar.. Aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa.." jelas Ibu Urabe.

"Baiklah, aku akan cari dia" ucap Nitta kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ibu Urabe yang masih di depan pintu.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Setelah Nitta mencari-cari Urabe, ia pun melihat Urabe sedang melempar-lempar batu kerikil yang berada di sekitar danau. Nitta pun menghampiri Urabe.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" tanya Nitta setelah ia berada di belakang Urabe – sekitar 3 meter.

"Ngapain kamu pakai kesini?" tanya Urabe tanpa menoleh kebelakang karna ia sudah tau kalau itu Nitta.

"Mencarimu! Kau menghilang dari rumah!" teriak Nitta.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Urabe.

"Ibumu khawatir!" teriak Nitta.

"Baik, aku pulang!" teriak Urabe kemudian pergi meninggalkan Nitta.

'Sekarang aku tau, kalau aku ternyata cemburu.. pada Nitta!' ucap Urabe dalam hati.

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam, tapi Urabe belum juga pulang. Setelah ke danau ia tidak langsung pulang. Ia pergi ke taman.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Yumi pun membukakan pintu.

"Yumi, apa kau tau Urabe kemana?" tanya Ibu Urabe.

"Tidak, bukannya ia sudah pulang? Tadi Nitta juga main ke rumahnya kan?" tanya Yumi.

"Belum, Tadi Nitta bilang ia akan mencari Urabe, tapi sekarang Urabe belum pulang. Yasudah kalau tidak tau, aku permisi.." ucap Ibu Urabe.

"Iya" ucap Yumi. Ia mematung di depan pintu.

'Kenapa Urabe belum pulang? Padahal ia yang mengantarku pulang' pikir Yumi.

Kemudian Yumi pergi mencari Urabe. Ia menemukannya di taman. Kemudian menghampiri Urabe.

Semakin mendekat.

"U-Urabe?" tanya Yumi.

Urabe tidak menoleh.

"Ke-kenapa be-belum pu-pulang?" tanya Yumi.

"Aku malas" jawab Urabe.

"Ma-malas?" tanya Yumi.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Urabe.

"I-ibumu khawatir.." jawab Yumi.

"Cih, hanya Ibuku?" tanya Urabe.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Yumi bingung.

"Hanya Ibuku yang khawatir padaku?" tanya Urabe.

"Tidak, se-semua khawatir pa-padamu.." jawab Yumi.

"Semua?" tanya Urabe.

"I-iya" jawab Yumi.

"Bohong!" teriak Urabe.

"Tak ada yang menghawatirkan aku!" lanjut Urabe.

"Pa-pasti ada kok" ucap Yumi gemetaran dan gagap karna takut.

"Siapa ha?" tanya Urabe sinis.

"I-ibumu dan.." jawab Yumi menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Dan, siapa lagi?" tanya Urabe.

"Dan a-aku.." jawab Yumi.

Urabe tersentak.

"Bukannya kau sudah bersama Nitta?" tanya Urabe.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Yumi.

"Kau sudah bersama Nitta" jawab Urabe.

"Ka-kami hanya be-berteman" jelas Yumi.

"Sungguh? Kau Bohong!" teriak Urabe.

"Aku tidak bohong" ucap Yumi lancar, tidak gagap.

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Urabe.

Yumi perlahan mendekati Urabe. Kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

Urabe pun tersentak kaget.

"Hatiku" jawab Yumi sambil memeluk Urabe.

"Hatiku masih kosong" ucap Yumi.

"A-apa aku boleh mengisinya?" tanya Urabe.

"Boleh" jawab Yumi.

"Sungguh?" tanya Urabe.

"Iya" jawab Yumi kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

"Wow.." ucap seseorang.

Yumi pun melepas pelukannya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Urabe.

Kemudian seseorang pun muncul dari balik pohon, diikuti seseorang dari belakangnya. Nitta dan Rin.

"Rin?" tanya Yumi bingung.

"Nitta?" tanya Urabe bingung.

"Iya" ucap mereka serempak.

"Ngapain kalian disini?" tanya Yumi.

"Harusnya kalian yang ngapain disini" ucap Nitta.

Yumi dan Urabe pun saling menatap kemudian muka mereka berubah menjadi merah.

"Tak usah malu.." ucap Rin.

"Kenalkan ini Rin, yang ada di foto waktu kau ke rumahku.." ucap Nitta pada Urabe.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Yumi.

"Iya" jawab mereka berdua serempak. Kemudian muka mereka yang sekarang merah.

"Pantas kau pajang foto kalian di kamarmu!" ucap Urabe.

"Dan Rin bela-belain sampai datang kesini karna untuk bertemu Nitta?" tanya Yumi.

"Iya" jawab Rin yang mukanya masih memerah.

"Maaf curiga padamu tadi" ucap Urabe pada Nitta.

"Oh, jadi kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Nitta berniat meledek.

"Ya hampir" jawab Urabe.

"Jadi tadi kau lihat aku dengan Yumi saat di halte?" tanya Nitta menyelidik.

"Iya.." jawab Urabe.

"Sampai-sampai kau belum pulang dari tadi?" tanya Nitta.

"Iya.." jawab Urabe.

"Ck ck.. Kau terlalu jujur.." ucap Nitta.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Urabe bingung.

"Akan kuberitahu pada mereka di sekolah.." ucap Nitta.

"Jangan!" cegah Urabe.

"Kenapa? Biar mereka tau.." ledek Nitta.

"Takkan ku biarkan!" teriak Urabe.

– TBC –

**Huwaaa…. Tambah aneh dan gaje… Mau diterusin? Saya rasa tidak.. **

**Jadi pertanyaan nya : bersambung atau tamat? **

**Jawab melalui REVIEW…**

**REVIEW please….**


	5. Kesialan tak terduga

**Yahahaha… Dah update! Maap lebih lama dari yang chap sebelumnya… *dikeroyok readers* abisnya bingung mau di lanjutin apa ga… Jadi maap aja kalo tambah aneh dan gaje.. Yang tidak berminat, mending ga usah baca.. Dari pada nanti muntah-muntah.. huhuhuhu.. **

– **Kau Mengalihkan Semuanya –**

**Disclaimer : sampai kapan pun Captain Tsubasa tetap milik Yoichi Takahashi.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar dengan panasnya telah membangunkan Urabe dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hoam.. Sudah pagi ya? Ck, silau banget.." ucap Urabe saat melihat sinar matahari dari celah-celah tirai jendela.

06.10 am.

"Belum telat.." ucapnya langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Urabe pun langsung mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Pagi Rin.." sapa Yumi pada Rin yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Pagi.." sapa Rin balik.

"Kamu mau di sini sampai kapan?" tanya Yumi.

"Sampai lusa saja" jawab Rin.

"Oh," sahut Yumi dengan ber-oh ria kemudian memulai makan sarapannya.

"Aku boleh ikut kamu ke sekolah?" tanya Rin.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku Cuma mau nganterin doang, habis itu mau jalan-jalan" jelas Rin yang sudah tahu kebingungan Yumi.

"Boleh, emang mau kemana habis itu?" tanya Yumi.

"Mau ke taman.." jawab Rin dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Yumi bersiap dan kemudian melangkah keluar rumah bersama Rin.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Huah… cuacanya panas tapi kenapa airnya bisa dingin?" pikir Urabe setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kriett..

Suara pintu lemari pakaian terbuka.

"Seragam.. Seragam.. Nah ini dia!" ucap Urabe saat mencari-cari seragam sekolahnya di dalam lemari.

Setelah menemukan seragamnya, Urabe segera memakainya. Kemudian mengambil dasi dan merapihkannya. Selesai itu, ia langsung membuka pintu dan berlari menuruni tangga.

Duk.. Duk.. Duk.. Duk..

"Urabe!" teriak seseorang, membuat orang yang dipanggil kaget dan..

Gedubrak.. Bruk.. Brakk..

"Aw! Sakit! Siapa sih manggil-manggil!" teriak Urabe sambil megangin lutut dan kakinya yang mungkin keseleo gara-gara jatoh guling-gulingan di lantai. Untung aja jatohnya dari tangga yang ketiga dari bawah.

"Urabe!" teriak seseorang, ibunya Urabe.

"Kenapa?" sahut Urabe.

"Huwaa.. Ada kecoa(?)!" teriak Ibunya dari arah dapur.

"Hah kecoa? Takut! Nggak! Aku nggak takut ama kecoa!" teriak Urabe setelah sadar dari ketakutannya dan kembali seperti biasa.

"Mana sini aku gebukin, timpukin, matiin!" teriak Urabe sambil berjalan menuju dapur dengan membawa pentungan beduk(?) nyolong dari masjid dan dengan kaki yang gemetaran.*sebenernya di takut kecoa apa ga sih?*

"Ini disini!" teriak Ibunya –Urabe– dari dapur.

"Baiklah, ma-mana kecoa nya? Huh, nggak ada tuh!" tanya Urabe penuh ketakutan kemudian kembali bersikap seperti biasa–karena kecoanya udah nggak ada jadi dia nggak ketakutan lagi.

Setelah mengembalikan pentungan beduk ke masjid, Urabe langsung duduk di kursi meja makan dan melahap rotinya. Pagi itu hanya Urabe yang duduk di kursi meja makan, karna ayahnya belum bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Selesai sarapan, makai sepatu dan kaos kaki serta pamit dengan Ibunya–ayahnya belum bangun jadi hanya Ibunya saja yang dipamitin–Urabe langsung bergegas berangkat ke sekolah.

Diperjalanan Urabe melihat kedua temannya, Misaki dan Ishizaki.

"Hey Urabe!" panggil Ishizaki dari seberang jalan.

Sementara Misaki hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Urabe pun berjalan menghampiri mereka kemudian menyebrangi jalan melalui zebra cross.

Saat Urabe mulai menyeberang, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat, sepertinya supir truk itu tidak melihat ada Urabe sedang menyeberang.

"Hey Urabe awas! Cepatlah!" teriak Ishizaki.

"Ada apa?" tanya Urabe yang tak mengerti dengan maksud Ishizaki.

Sementara kedua orang itu hanya teriak-teriak dan mengibas-ibaskan tangan mereka kedepan–seperti tukang parkir–dengan maksud agar Urabe membatalkan menyeberangi jalan karena ada sebuah truk melaju cepat datang kearah Urabe.

Urabe hanya melongo bingung melihat tingkah kedua temannya yang aneh. Setelah ia menengok kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas dan bawah, ia baru sadar kalau ada sebuah truk yang melaju cepat kearahnya. Urabe pun langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah kedua temannya dengan kaki dan tangan yang gemetaran karna takut, nafas yang tak beraturan, detak jantung yang lebih cepat dibanding saat ia sedang bersama dengan Yumi, dan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya–membanjiri mukanya.

Akhirnya tidak sia-sia Urabe berlari secepat itu. Ia selamat. Tapi, PSP yang ia bawa di tasnya terlempar keluar dari tas saat ia tersandung trotoar. PSP itu terlempar ke atas kemudian menukik kebawah dan terlindas ban besar milik truk tersebut dengan gerakan slowmotion. Tamatlah riwayatnya, PSP itu adalah pemberian dari kakeknya yang telah meninggal dan akan dirawat sebaik mungkin oleh Urabe. Karna itu sebuah harta yang sangat berharga baginya. Tapi tidak, PSP itu akhirnya telah hancur dan gepeng terlindas ban truk tersebut.

Urabe pun memungut PSP tersebut dan kemudian menangisinya. Sangatlah sial dia hari ini, lebih sial dari kemarin.

"Huwaa.. Huhuhu.. PSP ku!" teriak Urabe penuh dengan air mata.*lebay, tapi saya juga akan begitu kalo bener-bener terjadi pada diri saya*

"Sudahlah, Urabe.. Kan bisa beli lagi.." ucap Ishizaki menenangkan Urabe yang masih terus menangis.

"Nggak mau! Hiks.. Ini tuh pemberian.. Hiks.. Kakek-ku.. Hiks.. Yang sudah.. Hiks.. Meninggal tahu!" teriak Urabe masih dengan tangisnya yang pecah.

"Yasudah mau diapain lagi? Nasi telah menjadi bubur.. Itu semua telah terjadi.." ucap Misaki (sok) bijak.

"Kau.. Hiks.. Tidak mengerti.. Hiks.. Perasaanku!" teriak Urabe masih dengan tangisnya yang pecah.

"Yasudah lebih baik cepat menuju ke sekolah, nanti telat gawat.." ucap Ishizaki.

"Aku mau.. Tapi malu…" teriak Urabe sambil nyanyi.

Misaki dan Ishizaki saling berpandangan dan ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Kok jadi nyanyi?" tanya Misaki dengan tampang sweatdrop.

Ishizaki hanya geleng-geleng tanda tidak tahu, masih sweatdrop.

"Ralat! Hiks.. Aku Mau.. Hiks.. Pulang!" teriak Urabe.

"Eh?" ucap Ishizaki bingung, sweatdropnya sudah hilang demikian juga Misaki.

"Hey! Kau itu sudah besar! Jangan bersikap seperti anak-anak!" teriak Misaki dengan menekankan kata besar dan anak-anak.

"Bodo amat!" teriak Urabe.

"Terserah kalau mau bolos.. Ayo Ishizaki!" ucap Misaki mengajak Ishizaki melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah yang telah terhambat.

"Yasudah aku ikut!" teriak Urabe sambil mengelap air matanya dengan seragamnya yang sudah kotor karna jatoh dari tangga dan tersandung trotoar.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Hey Yumi sekolah barumu bagus juga.." ucap Rin saat ia dan Yumi sampai di depan sekolah Yumi.

"Ya sepertinya.." sahut Yumi.

"Yasudah aku mau ke taman ya.." ucap Rin kemudian berbalik.

"Iya, jaa.." ucap Yumi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Rin.

"Itu Rin ya?" tanya seseorang yang sontak membuat Yumi terlonjak kaget.

"I-iya" jawab Yumi gagap karna kaget.

"Oh.." ucap orang itu, Nitta.

"Ngapain dia kesini?" tanya Nitta.

"Dia mau jalan-jalan sekalian aja bareng" jawab Yumi.

Nitta dan Yumi pun langsung menuju kelas mereka.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Hey, Urabe cepat! Nanti telat!" teriak Ishizaki sambil berlari di paling depan.

"Ayo Urabe! Kita kalahkan Ishizaki! Semangat!" teriak Misaki sambil berlari menyemangati Urabe.

Saat ini mereka sedang lomba lari pagi ke sekolah. Posisi pertama Ishizaki, kedua Misaki dan terakhir Urabe.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Aku sampai duluan! Ye ye kalian kalah!" teriak Ishizaki bangga.

"Yak! Hosh.. Aku Kedua! Hosh.." teriak Misaki sedikit bangga sedikit kecewa.

"Sudah selesai.. Aku terakhir! Puas kalian, ha? Aku udah dua kali lari tau!" teriak Urabe penuh kekecewaan.

"Haha kalian payah!" teriak Ishizaki sombong pada Misaki dan Urabe.

"Yang penting aku kedua.." ucap Misaki datar sambil menyeringai kearah Urabe.

"Apa? Aku sudah dua kali lari tau!" teriak Urabe tidak terima.

"Ye ye aku menang!" teriak Ishizaki dengan keras.

"Bodo ah!" ucap Urabe langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Misaki dan Ishizaki mengikuti Urabe ke kelas.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Anak-anak keluarkan pelajaran sejarah!" ucap Roberto-sensei.

"Baik pak!" ucap siswa-siswi.

"Nggak mau!" teriak Urabe dan Takeshi pelan agar tidak ada yang dengar, kecuali mereka. Urabe dan Takeshi memang tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah dan sensei-nya yang itu.

"Sekarang kerjakan halaman 95! Cukup 15 soal saja, cepat!" perintah Roberto-sensei.

"Siapa juga yang mau 20 soal.." bisik Takeshi pada Urabe.

"Tau nih.. Nggak mungkin-lah ngerjainnya besok.." tambah Urabe.

Mereka berdua pun mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

– TBC –

**Yahaa masih mau lanjutin lagi nih.. walaupun suka kelamaan update..*dipukulin* sebenernya dah frustasi ama nih fic yang tambah ancur.. tapi yasudahlah.. harus dilanjutkan? Sepertinya.. **

**Yap lah.. jangan lupa.. mohon maap kalo ada kesalahan..**

**REVIEW please.. **


	6. Last chapter

**Waaaa telat banget update nyaaa… Saya males lanjutinnya..*digetok***

**Fic nya tambah aneh kan? Makanya saya males lanjutin.. Ini adalah THE LAST CHAPTER.. huhuhu **

**Yasudah langsung baca abis itu.. REVIEW! **

**Review sangat berguna bagi saya, jadi saya harap para readers mau me-review fic gaje saya.. -_-'**

– **Kau Mengalihkan Semuanya –**

**Disclaimer : Captain Tsubasa TETAP milik Yoichi Takahashi.**

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Siswa-siswi langsung lari berhamburan keluar. Tapi tidak untuk Urabe dkk, mereka tetap berada di kelas untuk sekedar ngumpul sambil ngobrol-ngobrol yang sangat tak penting. Tapi bagi mereka itu sangatlah penting.

"Hoi ada yang mau ke kantin?" tanya Ishizaki.

"Nggak! maaaless.." jawab Nitta sinis.

"Kau sendiri saja, Ishizaki.." jawab Wakabayashi.

"Ayolah.. Masa aku sendiri?" ajak Ishizaki dengan muka melasnya.

"Memang kenapa nggak sendiri aja sih? Merepotkan.." jawab Nitta dengan suaranya yang meninggi karna marah.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh!" teriak Ishizaki pada Nitta.

"Aku nggak merasa aneh! Iya kan? Kamu aja yang nganggap aku aneh!" teriak Nitta.

"Kau memang aneh Nitta.. Ishizaki kan ngajak baik-baik kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?" ucap Misugi yang sedang bersandar di tembok sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada kemudian berjalan mendekat ke sekumpulan siswa yang sebenarnya adalah teman-temannya.

Sementara Ishizaki hanya ngangguk-ngangguk setuju dengan yang diucapkan Misugi.

"Cerita dong, Nitta.. Memangnya ada masalah?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Nggak ada masalah kok, Cuma mau ngerjain Ishizaki aja.. hehe" jawab Nitta sambil nyengir-nyengir mencurigakan.*?*

"Bener kan?" tanya Misaki.

"Bener! Sumpah!" ucap Nitta masih dengan senyumnya yang tadi. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Urabe yang masih kesel gara-gara ketimpa sial terus sambil tersenyum mencurigakan seperti tadi.

"Awas kau! Dikirain beneran!" teriak Ishizaki kemudian berlari kearahnya untuk sekedar memberi hadiah berupa pukulan dikepala Nitta.

'Kenapa sih tuh Nitta? Mencurigakan banget! Senyum-senyum.. Kayak cakep aja senyum mencurigakannya itu!' pikir Urabe. 'Apa? Mencurigakan senyumnya? Jangan-jangan.. dia bener mau bilang ke mereka lagi! Cih, sialan.. Merepotkan!' teriak Urabe dalam hati. Ia berusaha berpikir keras agar tak dipermalukan mereka karna soal yang kemarin.

"Eh, aku punya berita bagus lho…" ucap Nitta masih menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakannya itu. Sekumpulan orang itu pun mendekatkan tempat duduknya ke kursi Nitta untuk lebih jelas mendengar berita 'bagus' itu dari Nitta.

Urabe masih tetap di kursinya. Masih berpikir keras.

'Tapi kalau aku bilang itu sama 'dia' nanti dikira sok kenal.. Tapi kan emang aku udah kenal sama 'dia'! Jadi nggak ya? Rasanya aja kayak udah kenal selama setahun.. Padahal baru.. Arrghh! Merepotkan!' teriak Urabe kesal karna belum menemukan jawaban di otaknya.

"Jadi gini nih.." Nitta memulai ceritanya.

"Urabe, mau kemana? Nggak ikutan?" tanya Kazuo.

"Ikutan ngapain?" tanya Urabe menghentikan langkahnya yang mau keluar kelas.

"Katanya Nitta ada berita 'bagus' lho.." jawab Masao.

"Nggak ah.. Maaless.." tolak Urabe kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kelas untuk menjalankan 'misi' nya.

Setelah aman tidak ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Urabe berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menemui seseorang. Siswa-siswi hanya terheran-heran melihat tingkah Urabe yang aneh.

Setelah mencari-cari di seluruh ruangan, Urabe melihat dari kejauhan seseorang yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan itu seperti orang yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Ia pun berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Setelah dilihat dengan jelas, orang yang sedang membaca itu ternyata memang orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Kemudian Urabe menghampiri orang itu.

"Ayo ikut aku" ucap Urabe sambil menarik tangan orang itu.

"E-eh? Ma-mau ke-kemana?" tanya orang itu gagap karna kaget. Jelas kaget, karna tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dan langsung memerintahnya ikut dengan dia yang entah mau mengajaknya kemana.

"Sudah, ikut saja.." perintah Urabe. Kemudian ia langsung menarik tangan orang itu pergi dari perpustakaan dan berlari menuju tangga.

Tangga yang menghubungkan untuk naik ke atap sekolah.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Sebenarnya itu.." ucap Nitta.

"Huh, capek.. Dari tadi ngomongnya 'Sebenarnya itu..' terus! Jangan lama deh.." protes Takeshi yang capek dengerin omongan Nitta yang ngomong 'Sebenarnya itu..' terus-terusan dari 10 menit yang lalu.

Sementara yang lain sudah tidur pulas di kursi masing-masing karena kecape'an mendengarkan ocehan Nitta yang sama-sama terus sedari tadi.

"Hoi, Nitta kapan selesai ngomong 'Sebenarnya itu..' hah?" tanya Tsubasa frustasi.

"Belum! Aku lupa mau ngomong apa!" teriak Nitta.

Gubrak..

Suara kursi jatuh ke belakang terdengar sangat nyaring Sekumpulan orang itu pun jatuh dengan tidak 'elit' nya, plus sweatdrop yang berada di kepala mereka itu. Kontan siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas pun langsung menoleh ke arah suara 'Gubrak..' tersebut dan ikut sweatdrop juga melihatnya.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Duk.. Duk.. Duk.. Duk..

Suara sepatu terdengar jelas saat kedua orang itu menapaki kakinya di lantai anak tangga.

Kriet..

Brukk..

Suara pintu dibuka oleh Urabe terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya orang yang sejak tadi ditariknya menuju ke atap sekolah.

"Yu-Yumi?" ucap Urabe seraya menengok kearah orang itu, Yumi.

"A-aduh.. Sa-sakit.." rintihnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Yumi jatuh terduduk dengan tangannya yang masih digenggam (baca : ditarik) Urabe.

Urabe pun mendekat kearah Yumi yang jatuh terduduk. Kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya untuk menutupi luka Yumi yang terlihat dengan goresan garis-garis merah serta darah yang keluar sedikit dari lukanya.

"Tahan sakitnya sebentar ya," ucap Urabe.

Yumi mengangguk setuju sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menahan sakit.

Urabe menutupi luka Yumi dengan sapu tangannya dan mengikatnya agar tidak lepas dengan sangat hati-hati, takut Yumi merasa kesakitan.

"Sudah selesai.." ucap Urabe setelah selesai mengikat sapu tangannya di lutut Yumi.

"A-a-arigato, Urabe" ucap Yumi gagap, karna mukanya dan Urabe sangatlah dekat. Kontan mukanya pun memerah. Kemudian Urabe berdiri untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah juga.

Angin semilir masuk melalui pintu atap sekolah. Menerpa seragam mereka, membuat seragamnya bergerak-gerak karna hembusan angin semilir yang menyajikan ketenangan dan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tak usah berterima kasih padaku" ucap Urabe memecah keheningan.

"E-eh? Kenapa?" tanya Yumi bingung.

"Karna itu tanggung jawabku" jawab Urabe tenang.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yumi yang masih belum mengerti.

"Karna itu salahku" jawab Urabe.

"Itu bukan salahmu.. Aku jatuh sendiri bukan karna mu.." sanggah Yumi.

"Kalau aku nggak ngajak kamu kesini, kamu nggak akan jatuh.." ucap Urabe.

"Tapi ini salahku juga, aku kurang hati-hati.." sanggah Yumi lagi.

"Tetap saja salahku, karna aku menarik tanganmu tadi saat di perpustakaan" ucap Urabe.

"Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas lagi.. Aku udah nggak sakit lagi kok.." ucap Yumi.

Urabe menaiki 2-3 anak tangga untuk sampai di atap sekolah. Menikmati udara sejuk diatas sana dan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Pemandangan indah gedung-gedung bertingkat, rumah-rumah serta jalan raya yang ramai kendaraan turut dinikmati olehnya.

Yumi mengikuti langkah Urabe kemudian berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku merasa seperti… Sudah kenal denganmu selama.. Setahun" ucap Urabe. "Padahal aku baru kenal denganmu.." lanjut Urabe.

Yumi hanya diam tak menanggapi pemuda di depannya ini.

"Aku rasa.. Aku menyukai mu.. Pada pertama kali kulihat kau pindah disamping rumahku" ucap Urabe.

Sementara Yumi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi mukanya yang memerah dibalik poni nya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Apa kau mau membalasnya, Yumi? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku nggak akan memaksamu.. Aku hanya mau bilang.. Selama ini pikiranku hanya diisi olehmu.. Kau mengalihkan semuanya, Yumi.." ucap Urabe.

Urabe membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Yumi. Yumi pun mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap mata Urabe lekat-lekat. Tidak ada kebohongan dan keraguan di matanya itu. Kemudian Urabe menggenggam kedua tangan Yumi.

"Aishiteru, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya padamu.. Apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" tanya Urabe penuh harap.

"I-iya, aku ma-mau.. A-aishiteru, Urabe.." jawab Yumi gagap.

Mereka pun berpelukan.

"Arigato, Yumi" ucap Urabe ditengah pelukannya.

"Sama-sama.." ucap Yumi.

Mulai detik ini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan langit yang menjadi saksi bisu bagi mereka.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Hei, ada yang lihat Urabe? Tadi dia pergi kemana sih?" tanya Takeshi bingung.

"Nggak lihat tuh.." jawab Matsuyama.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok.. Hehe.." jawab Takeshi.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Nitta tiba-tiba.

"Nggak.." jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

"Huh, dasar aneh!" gumam Nitta.

"Kamu tuh yang aneh! Mau cerita berita bagus, malah lupa!" teriak Ishizaki.

"Hehe.." tawa hambar Nitta sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal karna kutu Akamaru yang pindah ke rambutnya.*?*

"Awas kutu Akamaru!" teriak Ishizaki langsung lari menghindari binatang kecil nan menjijikkan itu.

"Gyaaaa…" teriak siswa-siswi.

Kontan kelas pun langsung berisik gara-gara seekor kutu.*?*

– Tamat –

**Akhirnya kelar juga.. fiyuhh..*ngelap keringet yang bau***

**Ga nyangka ending nya aneh..**

**Nitta : kenapa kau buat aku punya kutu?**

**Annis : hehe..*ditendang Nitta***

**Kiba : kenapa kau bawa-bawa Akamaru anjingku tersayang yang bersih dan wangi kedalam fic mu yang aneh, gaje dll?**

**Annis : se-sekedar me-meramaikan su-suasana doang ko-k..*gemeteran***

**Kiba : tapi kenapa kau buat Akamaru mempunyai kutu hah?**

**Annis : – kabur – **

**Kiba : hei tunggu! Akan ku kutuk kau!**

**Kiba-Akamaru-Nitta ngejar-ngejar bawa golok.*?***

**Sudah yah.. hosh.. capek.. akhiri saja fic aneh ini.. hosh.. hosh.. **

**Jangan lupa, hosh hosh.. REVIEW! =_='**

**REVIEW please.. **


End file.
